


Denouement

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Ending Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Denouement

The kisses are fierce, painted with the faint taste of blood. Lex's eyes are hard steel, ruthless as his hands, tugging impatiently at their clothes. There's no love, just raw need. It's frightening, and turns Clark on so much.

He's pinned to the door, knob pressing into his back, and Lex's matching hardness pressing against his thigh. There are no soft, appreciative moans when Clark bites Lex's throat, just a low, heated growl and fingernails over his nipples.

One last, harsh fuck, with Clark's suitcase at their feet. It shouldn’t end this way, but Clark couldn't stop if he tried.


End file.
